


there is only one truth in the world

by mendystar1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Thinking About Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was younger, Stiles only knew only one thing to be true. Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is only one truth in the world

In all the years that Stiles had lived through, he knew one thing to be true. There was only one god. 

Death.

The thing about Death is that everyone has a choice. 

You can either prolong it, run away from the inevitable or you can bring it faster. 

There are no cheats.

No in-betweens.

Just stillness and gray.

When he sat there watching his mother struggling to breathe, struggling to eat, struggling to even think. Stiles had thought to himself, _why not just end it all?_

Stiles watched as the doctors try to extend her time, making her struggle even further against Death but Stiles knew that Death already had her in his clutches. And it was at the tender age of twelve that Stiles made a decision, a promise for himself to keep. When it was his time and Death made his claim, he wouldn’t fight it. He wouldn’t try to stay. Because if there was one thing he learned watching his mother slowly die is that there is no cheating Death, no matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you fight.

Death will always win in the end.

 

* * *

 

After peacefully years of being a normal teenager with the idea of Death on the backseat of his mind, it all started to creep back in when the murders happened in his first year of high school. 

Half chopped bodies. Mountain lion attacks. A woman who got her throat slashed. A man burnt up in flames. Werewolves. Hunters. Blood. Guns.

Death came and went, but then something happened. 

Something out of the ordinary. 

The dead came _back_.

 

* * *

 

“How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Cheat death.”

“Why Stiles.” Peter grinned, bringing himself closer to the teen. “Are you trying to find the key to immortality?”

Stiles glared at Peter. “Just answer the question.”

“I’m afraid not, you see, I just can’t give all my tricks away, can I? I need some way for you guys to keep me around.”

Stiles smiled. “So that means you didn’t.”

“What do you mean? Cheat death? I’ve already have, I’m here aren’t I?”

“On borrowed time.” Stiles grinned, the shadows on his face making his expression a bit dark, “You are only a shade of who you used to be. The rest of you died that night we set you on fire and Derek tore your throat out.”

“If you say so.” Peter said with a light tone. “Just out of curiosity what will you do with such an outrageous theory? Tell my sweet nephew? Bring it up with that lovely blonde?”

“Strawberry blonde.” Stiles corrected. “And nothing. I like knowing I’ve been right all along.” 

“And what would that be?”

“No one can escape once Death makes his claim.” Stiles stated before turning around and leaving.

Peter just watched, his mind deep in thought as the teen walked away whistling a happy tune. 

 

* * *

 

“You can’t keep putting yourself in these situations.” Derek growled. They had just been at the hospital where Kali and Deucalion of the Alpha Pack were waiting for them and beat them up to show off their superior werewolf power. Stiles’ only weapon was a wooden baseball bat at the time and Derek was being smacked around like a rag doll. Once the hospital was clear of the evil werewolf overlords, Derek had dragged Stiles into the Jeep growling at him to drive to his house. Once they arrived, thankfully the Sheriff’s cruiser wasn’t on the driveway, Derek had pushed him into his own room and proceeded to yell at him.

“What situations? Like the one where I just saved your werewolf ass? You’re welcome by the way.” Stiles snapped back, grabbing a random shirt from the floor of his room and gave it a little sniff. “Hey, does this shirt smell clean to you?”

“Stiles.” Derek growled again at Stiles’ turn of topic. “It’s dangerous. You’ll get yourself killed.”

Stiles dropped the shirt, deeming it to be dirty. “So you could get yourself killed but I can’t? That’s like calling the kettle calling the pot black. Actually, I don’t really understand that reference so I’m going to use another one. It’s like telling someone in a grocery store that you want to buy those Reese’s but they can’t because you’re buying them. It’s a dick move.”

“This isn’t Reese. This is life and death and I heal. You can’t.” Derek glared at Stiles, his eyes flashing red. Stiles sighed, not really in the mood to fight.

“Whatever. If I die, I die. You can’t prevent it from happening.”

“Yes. I can.”

“By what? Trapping me in my room? Handcuffing me to my bed? My dad is a sheriff, he’s going to find these kinky things suspicious since, one, I don’t got no significant other! Two, I know how to get out of handcuffs!”

Derek ignored Stiles’ rant. “I can start by stopping you from putting yourself in danger when you don’t have to.”

“I can’t help it if I’m such an amazing sidekick.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Stiles.” 

“Derek.” Stiles replied quietly, his tone changed from his usual lighthearted tone to one that was more serious. “I made a promise to myself a long time ago about this. Nothing will change my mind.”

“You made a promise.” Derek repeated, pausing a bit to let his words sink in. “About putting yourself in things you’ll get killed in.”

“No.” Stiles quickly shook his head. “The promise was that’s when my time came I wouldn’t fight it.” Stiles said, avoiding Derek’s red eyes piercing the dark.

“Stiles.” Derek called out. Stiles continued to avoid the Alpha’s gaze. “Stiles. Look at me.”

Stiles stubbornly shook his head. He was true to his promise and he never ever would regret any of his actions but he didn’t want to see that _look_ in Derek’s eyes. Whether it was angry or pity, neither would be good.

Derek made a noise that sounded like a whine before forcefully grabbing Stiles chin to make him to look at Derek.

Derek waited until he was sure that Stiles would give him his full attention before he spoke. “I understand why you would let death happen when the time comes, but please make me a new promise. A promise that you would try your best to not die until that time happens.”

“Fine.”

“And that includes situations where you put yourself between me and the thing that’s out to kill us. I can take care of myself.”

“I’m not sure you can.” Stiles muttered.

“Stiles.”

“Fine. I promise. Yeesh.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet buddy. Now get out of here before my dad gets home.”

 

* * *

 

So after that night, Stiles did his best to not get into situations where he would get killed. He did actually try. It’s not his fault a crazy psycho hunter came into his house and hit him over the head and dragged him to abandoned warehouse number seven.

‘Why does this keep happening to me.’

“Because you lie with wolves.”

Stiles turned his head to face his kidnapper. “Oh? Did I say that out loud. My bad. It’s been a while since I’ve taken my meds for my ADD. Could you maybe get some from the drug store or something? Like steal them or whatever you guys do. And did you say ‘lie with wolves’? Are you implying I’m having sex. Wow. You have more confidence in me than I do. Thanks.”

“Shut up.” The hunter replied, looking physically pained by the assault by the sheer number of words spewing out Stiles’ mouth.

“I can’t really. There’s too many things going on in my head right now and the after effects of going too long without my meds is going to be horrible. For me and for you. First there’s sleep problems which is something both of us don’t want. Could you imagine me talking all night. Me neither. And then there’s mood swings. I’ll probably be yelling and then breaking down crying and then there’s cardiac arrest. Oh god, are you sure you can’t just grab some meds for me. Just break into my house or something.”

“If I get you the drugs, will you shut up already?” 

“Yes. Yes I will. Well, I’ll try. It’s really hard to judge.”

“Oh god.” The hunter replies grabbing a phone from his pocket, tapping the screen. Putting the phone next to his ear, he spoke. “Travis. Go to the drug store and grab some ADHD meds… the kid just won’t shut up… yeah just buy some… and get back here. We don’t want to be one man short when Hale gets here.” Hanging up and putting the phone back into his pocket, the hunter turns to Stiles. “Happy now?”  

“I will be when I get my drugs. Now isn’t that something that all teenagers say.”

The hunter rolled his eyes and left the room.

Stiles waited and strained his ears to make sure the hunter wasn’t near by. After a few moments of mere silence, he let out the breath he was holding. Glancing down at the ropes that were tying him to the chair, he tested its strength. Not too tight on his wrists, if he wiggled it a bit or find something sharp, he could probably escape. He looked down to see both of his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. Wiggling his foot, he felt the small swiss army knife that he had hidden. Stiles rolled his eyes at his incredible luck.

‘ _People hunt down werewolves and they completely forget about humans. Typical.’_ Stiles thought to himself before wiggling both of his legs to get some room. Once the ropes gave him a bit more room so he could shift his feet a little, he squeezed his eyes hoping the chair wouldn’t make so much noise to alert the hunters as he slowly tipped his chair back. Right as the chair hit the ground, a howl filled the air. A shot was fired.

“Derek.” Stiles said out loud before springing into action. He quickly hooked the ropes around his feet out of the legs of the chair. Once his legs were free, he bent his foot to bring the swiss army knife closer to himself. A door slam open as more gunshots were firing.

“Stiles!”

“I’m in here!” Stiles yelled back, still struggling with the ropes around his wrists and his waist. As he finally got the knife to fall out of his shoe, Derek’s face filled his vision. “Oh thank god you’re here. I need to work on my flexibility and my toe grabbing technique.”

Derek just slashed the ropes with his claws. “I told you not to go into dangerous situations.” Free from the ropes, Stiles quickly moved the ropes away from him and grabbed his knife to put into his back pocket. Derek growled at him as he pulled Stiles to his feet.

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do? I don’t just go around roaming the street with a giant sign on my forehead telling hunters to kidnap me.”

“You might as well.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Stiles yelled.

“Nothing!” Derek yelled back. “Let’s get out of here before we get killed.”

“Fine!” Stiles turned to the doorway to find two men standing there.

“Well, well, well. Look who came for their little human bitch.” The other kidnapper said.

“Hey!” Stiles yelled out. “I’ll tell you for a fact that I’m not little, um, Travis. If you’re Travis. I’m in fact a bit bigger in the package are-“

“Stiles.” Derek growled out, using his arm as a shield as he slowly maneuvers Stiles behind him. Stiles of course moves to stand directly beside Derek.

“Yes. Fine. Not the place or time.”

“Now isn’t that cute.” The kidnapper that Stiles had did his ramble to spoke. “If you just go down quietly, we won’t hurt the boy.”

“Fine.” Derek spoke, lowering his arm. 

“Derek. You idio-“

“Stiles. Shut up and go outside once they leave. Scott is waiting for you with my car. Don’t do anything stupid and go.”

“No. I’m not leaving yo-“

“GO.”

Stiles looks at Derek but he knew that the man had already made up his mind. He grits his teeth and turns to the door that had the two hunters framing it. Walking towards the door quickly, unnerved at the hunters still aiming their rifles at Derek. He had just reached the outer door of the warehouse when a howl echoed throughout the infrastructure followed by several gunshots.

“Fucking werewolves.” Stiles cursed before running back inside. One hunter laid dead from the claw marks that Derek had laid on the man and the other hunter was leaning downward to where Derek was lying on the floor to shoot him once more in the head. Stiles, grabbing the knife that he had stuffed in his pocket and silently moved towards the man. Standing right behind his kidnapper, he brought his hand back and stabbed the man. Taking use of the distraction, Derek clawed the man’s legs. As the man fell down, his head slammed onto the concrete floor, rendering him unconscious. Stiles quickly kicked the gun away from the man’s reach and moved beside Derek to access the damages.

“Dude. Are you okay?”

“He hit me - 3 shots - wolfsbane.”

“We need to get you out of here.” Stiles gently pulled at Derek’s arm, helping the man stand in an upright position. “Can you walk?”

Derek nodded before grimacing at the pain that gave him. “I th-“ Derek took a step before the dizziness kicked in. “I can’t-“

“Okay buddy. Just stand there for a moment while I grab the bullets.”

“Stiles.”

Stiles turned around to see Derek had collapsed back onto the ground.

“Dude. Get up. We need to go.”

“I can’t.”

“Come on. You survived more than this.”

“First time - 1 bullet - this time - 3.”

“I got the bullets, all I need is a match.”

“Too close - heart - not going - make it.” Derek coughed, the black goo spilling out of his lips.

“Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say that.” The tears were flowing down his face. “SCOTT. GET YOUR WOLFY ASS IN HERE. SCOTT!” Stiles yelled. “Scott might have matches. He’ll get the matches.”

“Stiles. It’s time.” Derek lightly gripped Stiles’ hand before eyelids fluttered shut.

“No.” Stiles slammed Derek’s chest. “Heal damn it. Heal!” Derek’s eyes flew open.

“Promise - death - can’t prevent.”

“That was my promise to myself you dickhead. Not an excuse for you to be a self-sacrificing ass.” Stiles cried. 

“Stiles?” Scott asked, kneeling to sit beside his best friend.

“Scott. Derek. He’s- he’s.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“You still got that swiss army knife on you?”

“Yeah, it’s in that guy over there.” Stiles head jerked in the hunter’s direction. “Why?”

“Didn’t you put a fire mod in there?”

“FUCK!” Stiles jumped up and quickly pulled his knife out of the man’s back. There was a hiss of pain from the man. Scott quickly brought down his fist to render the man unconscious once more. Stiles pulled out the two knifes hiding the mod, his fingers trembling. Grabbing the tiny stick, he yelled over to Scott. “Break open the bullets.”

“Okay.” Scott picked up the bullets beside Derek.

“Stiles-“ Derek spoke, black goo coming out of his mouth.

“Shut up Derek. I’m going to totally kill you after I finish saving your werewolf ass. Again. You got those bullets ready Scotty?” Stiles asked, placing the stick and knife in one hand, letting his other be free.

“Yup.”

“Okay, dig the bullets out of him and we’re going to drop the powder into the wounds.” Stiles spoke, already digging for one of the bullets on Derek’s side with one hand. Plucking the bullet, he tossed it aside. Looking up he saw that Scott had already gotten the other two.

“Ready buddy?”

“Just say when.” Stiles looked down at Derek, whose eyelids were fluttering as he tried to keep them open. Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s cheek. 

“You better stay awake asshole.” Stiles turned to his best friend. “Okay. Now.”

 

* * *

 

To Stiles, death was an inevitable end that everyone will eventually meet and after meeting Derek and learning about werewolves, supernatural creatures and psycho hunters, that hasn’t changed a bit. In fact, it makes Death even closer.

Even though there's no cheating death, no way of escaping the inevitable, Stiles will no longer just sit idly  by for Death to come and collect him.

No.

He’s going to make him work for it.

He's going to put up a fight.

Even if he's going to lose in the end.


End file.
